moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvric Manor
Constructed as a replacement of Castle Stoneward, Corvric Manor is an opulent estate in the north of the Barony of Corvchester within the County of Corvric. Built and owned by the current Earl of Corvric, Toderick Stoneward. The palatial mansion surpasses many other nobility's residents and even challenges Greymane Manor. Description Corvric Manor is constructed in a similar fashion as most noble estates, clearly Gilnean by design and in architecture. The actual residence is three stories high with a cellar below. The Grounds The entire estate is surrounded by an eight foot tall stone wall with an additional foot of iron bars atop of it. The only entrance to the estate is through a large iron gate between two small gatehouses, manned by the household guard. From the gatehouse, a straight one and half mile gravel road leads to the actual manor. The majority of the rest of the grounds is covered in dense woodland with a few streams flowing through it, though it is fairly level. Though behind the estate, there is a five acre garden and the entire estate is surrounded by at least an acre of cleared land. Throughout the grounds, game is regularly introduced and their population controlled for hunting purposes. There are stag, deer, rabbit, fox and boar populations under the Huntsman's regulation. The nobility of the House often hunt within their estate through a variety of methods depending on the game. Within the woodland there is a cleared acre in which a quaint hunting cottage sits, which serves as the residence of the Huntsman. Ground Floor Interior Upon entering through the front door, the large reception hall is the first room that is entered, as according to Gilnean custom. Across the large room that takes up most of the ground floor, a staircase rises with two separate staircases leading left and right from a landing. The reception hall is ornately decorated paintings, busts and an large chandelier above. Large stained glass windows bring light into the room. Typically used to hold court, greet guests or host large events. To the left of the reception hall, sliding doors lead to the dining room and parlor. Exposed to the left is the dining room, also decorated with paintings and well lit. Here a large table sits and serves as a place to eat and entertain smaller parties. In a separate room to the right, a small parlor is situated with lavish couches and armchairs strewn throughout the room. A hearth sits in against the outer wall whereas the rest of the walls are lined with bookshelves, doubling as a library. To the right of the reception hall is the large kitchen with its adjacent servants quarters, however it is only accessible from outside, save a single door from the kitchens to bring food to the dining hall. This area is rarely visited by guests or even the Manor's residents. Second Floor Interior The Second floor is split into two sections as the twin staircases that diverge off of one platform leading two separate hallways that open into the reception hall. Both hallways have a two rooms on either side. Each room is a fairly large bedroom, each decorated in a Gilnean fashion though furniture is positioned differently in each room. These four bedrooms serve as residences for guests and other residents of the house, excepting the Lord himself. From the second floor, two balconies on both sides of the house can be accessed. The front one, overlooks the main entrance and gazes out to the road leading to the estate, serving as a lounge area with rocking chairs, benches and tables. The rear porch serves more as a walkway, as a staircase descends from it leading to the gardens. There is also another staircase that leads to the third floor. Third Floor The third floor is the smallest of the three and is divided into three rooms and two towers with its main purpose as a residence for the lord of the house. Upon rising to the third floor one walks into a second, larger parlor. Although, here an enormous stone hearth with raven's heads carved on either side at the opposite end of the hall with two large armchairs sitting in from of it. Hanging above the hearth is a portrait of Lord Edrick Stoneward II, a hero of the family. The rest of the parlor hall serves little purpose though there are numerous busts. There are large windows that provide in the room during the day, but at night the only light to speak of is the large hearth. To the right of the upstairs parlor, the Lord's bedchamber is situated. Larger than the other bedrooms, it has its own fireplace as well, however the exhaust from the larger hearth on the same floor is ventilated to exit this chimney. Fom the left of the upstairs parlor is the Lord's study. Lined with filing cabinets, book shelves and a small armory closet, a large walnut desk sits in its center. Here the Lord conducts most of his business and paperwork. Attic Above the study and bedchamber, two attics sit with storage items within, locked away and only accessible from attic ladders. Cellar Accessible from the kitchen, a wine cellar is dug into the earth beneath Corvric Manor. A large collection of wines are stored here, some of impressive vintage. Exterior The exterior of the estate is kept by a Groundskeeper who tends to the garden as well. Beside the garden behind the manor, the front and sides are maintained. The five acre garden behind Corvric Manor is remarkably beautiful and competes among the finest gardens in the Eastern Kingdoms without magical enhancements or assistance. Upon first entering the gardens, there are three neatly tended to paths that each lead to separate areas of the garden. The right leads to a hedge maze, white and red roses littering the hedges, leading to an ornate water fountain. The left leads down a path with the hedges cut into the shapes of people, animals and symbols eventually leading to a large circle, strewn about it are marble statues. The center path leads down another hedge path that has no particular marking until it opens up to a large field, in the center is a large pavilion. About the field are countless species of flowers neatly organized. List of Residents * Lord Toderick Stoneward - Owner * Nederick Stoneward - Son of Toderick * Geoffrick Stoneward - Heir - Brother of Toderick * Joanna Stoneward - Wife of Geoffrick * Gregorick Stoneward - Son of Geoffrick * Kathleen Stoneward - Daughter of Geoffrick * Ayderick Stoneward - Son of Geoffrick * Iris Vaith - Family Friend Category:House of Stoneward Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas